Such “noodles” are elongated flexible tubes formed of closed-cellular foam plastic used for play in water, e.g. swimming pools. Because of the closed cellular foam construction, these “noodles” float and can be used for support in the water. In general, these “noodles” are formed of closed cell polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or polyethylene foam in tube shapes, commonly used as a toy in swimming pools and for types of water-oriented play. In general, these known “noodles” are tubular, i.e., they have an axial opening extending entirely therethrough, with the exterior being shaped in cross section as a circle, a star or a flower.